Commando
by ZenoNoKyuubi
Summary: --THIS FIC HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY GENERAL RAZGRIZ. PLEASE GO TO HIM IF YOU WANT MORE--


**This is ZnK here, with General Razgriz as my trusted sidekick, and I'm sure he'll get really pissed about me calling him that... He is my cowriter on this and I want you to give him 50 of the credit, at most. Anyway, enjoy this NarutoXStar Wars crossover!**

**LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--**

"I can't believe we're out here on patrol..." Delta 07, also called Sev, said with a sigh as he and his team walked through a thick forest. "These people haven't even heard of the Republic..."

"The CIS could be anywhere, Sev." Delta 38 said, leaning his rifle against his shoulder. "Besides, what better place to hide from the Republic, than on a planet that has nothing to do with it?"

"You got a point... It's still boring though..." Sev said getting nods of agreements from his teammates.

The Delta squad immediately raised their weapons when a ruffling sound came out of the bushes. Out came a young boy, not older than five. He had spiky, blond hair, deep blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore beige shorts and a tattered t-shirt.

"It's just a child." Delta 38 said as he lowered his weapon.

"Oh, really? What gave you that idea?" Delta 62, also called Scorch, asked sarcastically in a low tone of voice. Delta 38 turned around to look at him.

"Did you say something?" he asked, shocking Scorch with his hearing.

"N-Nothing, sir!" he exclaimed before turning to Delta 40, Fixer. "How the hell could he hear me?"

Delta 38 sighed.

"You seem to be forgetting about the radios in our helmets, Scorch."

"Oh..."

"Jackass." Fixer said getting a growl from Scorch.

"You all seem to be forgetting what just stumbled out of the bushes." Sev said and walked up to the child who seemed to be standing on will alone. "Where are you from, kid?"

"K-Konoha..." the boy said and suddenly collapsed. Sev checked his pulse before turning to his team.

"He passed out."

"Konoha..." Delta 38 mumbled and picked up a holocron, displaying the Elemental Countries. "We're about ten miles away from there... What could someone as young as him be doing all the way out here?"

"I don't know, sir." Scorch said, kneeling down next to the boy. "But by the looks of it, I'd say that this kid's had a pretty rough life... or, at least a pretty rough day."

"What do we do, sir?" Fixer asked Delta 38 who sighed.

"We take him to Konoha. But first, we need to get this kid some bacta."

**LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--**

"Who the hell are those guys?" the chunnin guard, Izumo, asked his partner as they saw four men in white armor approaching the gates of Konoha.

"I don't know..." Kotetsu said, looking at the boy in the arms of the man with the red colored armor. "But I'd bet my paycheck on that the boy there is Naruto."

"Greetings." Delta 38 said walking up to the two chunnins. "I am Delta 38, leader of my team. We found this boy about ten miles away from here and he said that he came from here."

"Yeah, he's from here alright." Izumo said with a sad nod. "The Hokage has been worried sick about him."

"And where can we find this 'Hokage?'"

"That big, red tower over there." Izumo said, pointing at the Hokage Tower. "You can find him there."

"Thank you."

**LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--**

"Naruto!" the old Hokage shouted when the four troopers entered his office after threatening the secretary who didn't want to let the 'demon spawn' in.

"Are you the 'Hokage?'" Delta 38 asked getting a nod from the old man.

"Yes, I am." the Hokage said, staring at Naruto worriedly. "And who are you?"

"I am Delta 38, leader of Delta squad. I am a clone commando from another planet, ruled by the Republic, though I don't think you've heard about it."

"Oh, I've heard about it." the Hokage said with a glare. "They didn't want to let us into the Republic because they thought we were too barbaric. Though I was just a boy when they decided to inspect our planet."

"Yes, anyway. This is my team, Delta 07, Delta 40 and Delta 62. We found this boy, Naruto, about ten miles from here. He seemed to have been through quite a beating. We gave him some medical care, though the worst damages seemed to heal by themselves. Now, the Republic is currently going through a vote to see if you really can join in or not. In a time of war, one would not want people of your talents as enemies." Delta 38 explained making the Hokage's eyes widen. "Of course, I realize that you are not in charge of this whole planet, so explaining all of this to you would be futile, but the reason I'm telling you this is because we would like this boy to be the first from this planet to fight for the Republic."

"Fight for the Republic?" the Hokage, Scorch, Fixer and Sev asked in unison.

"You never said anything about that. Was I the only one out of the loop on this?" Scorch asked.

"I think Delta leader is the only one who wasn't." Fixer said, staring at the unconscious blond. "Do you really think he can be a fighter, sir? He doesn't look like much..."

"Malnourished." Sev said getting a nod from the Hokage.

"This village hasn't been treating him well... He's been beaten, spit on and shunned by practically everyone."

"But... you're the leader of this village, aren't you?" Scorch asked, having new found respect for the five year old. "Why haven't you stopped it?"

"I've tried. I've executed thirteen men who were caught beating the child, but I can't really execute the entire village, can I?"

"But why do they do this to the boy?"

The Hokage sighed.

"Because of something that happened five years ago..." he said and started telling the squad about the Kyuubi attack. About how the Yondaime sealed it into Naruto and how he wanted the child to be seen as a hero.

"This is... quite sick..." Fixer said when the Hokage had finished his story.

"Even for me." Sev said as he stared at the kid before turning to Delta 38. "Hey, Boss. Taking in this kid... It's not breaking orders, is it?"

"No, Sev. Our orders were to patrol the planet. We were never ordered not to train anyone." Delta 38 said and turned to the Hokage. "So, will you let us train him?"

"You'll get seven years. Even though he may fight for the Republic later, he will still be a ninja for this village. The exams are in seven years. Bring him back by then."

"Roger."

**LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--**

"Ow... My head..." Naruto muttered as he sat up, rubbing his sore head.

"Good morning, kid." Sev said, sitting in front of him in the forest.

"I know you..."

"You should. We were the ones who found you and healed you... mostly." Delta 38 said sitting down next to Sev.

"Who are you guys?"

"We are the Delta Squad. I am Delta 38, sometimes called 'Boss'. This is Delta 07, also called Sev. The ones who're not here right now are Delta 40, called Fixer, and Delta 62, also called Scorch."

"And seeing as you're called Boss, I'm assuming you're the leader."

"Yeah. Now, your Hokage has given us the authorization to train you. You will become a member of the Delta Squad. And since you're not a clone like us, we'll give you the honor of picking your own number."

"Delta 99 sounds good to me." Sev said making Naruto grin.

"I like that!"

"Good. Now, we begin training immediately."

**LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--**

One year later.

"Hey, Scorch!" Naruto shouted, running up to the demolitions expert.

"What's up, kid?"

"I have a question." Naruto said and held up a light blue ball. "After you push the button on this thermal detonator, what do you do?"

"Well, you throw it away." Scorch said getting a nod from the blond who stared at the ball before throwing it into the air where it detonated, so close to them that they were hit by a powerful shockwave.

"What the hell, kid?! Did you actually arm the grenade?!" Scorch shouted, glaring at the boy through his helmet.

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed.

"Well, I didn't really know that I would arm it, now did I?! That's why you're supposed to teach me these kinds of things!"

"What was that explosion just now?" Sev asked as he walked into the clearing.

"This little brat nearly fried us with a thermal detonator." Scorch said, slapping Naruto in the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"Anyway... come on, Naruto. Time for you to train in the use of rifles." Sev said, leading Naruto away from the clearing.

**LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--**

"This is your new weapon." Sev said handing over a large, black blaster rifle. " The DC-17M Blaster attachment. This is the standard issue rifle of our forces, and for good reasons: it gets the job done! There are three possible attachments to this rifle, but the blaster is quite useful. Remember to only use short bursts when firing. Well, unless you're sticking the barrel into someones mouth and just wants to wipe his head away from the face of the planet." he said and fired a few shots into a tree, hitting the same spot with all three shots. "Forty plasma rounds per clip, standard supply is four clips per trooper when in the field, so don't be wasting your ammo."

"And the rest?" Naruto asked, pointing at the other attachments.

Sev removed the blaster attachment from the rifle and attached a long barreled one.

"This is the DC-17M Sniper attachment. This is the second attachment to your standard rifle. With a great zoom, when you need to pop some enemy heads, this is your best friend, my personal favorite. The ammo consists of charged plasma bolts. Five rounds per clip, four clips per trooper. If you're good enough, that'll be a lot of ammo."

"And the last thing?"

Sev removed the sniper attachment and attached something with a big barrel and huge rounds.

"This is Scorch's favorite. The DC-17M Anti-Armor attachment. This is the third and final attachment to the DC-17. This weapon's explosive ammo is very limited, so use it wisely. It packs the power to break through even the hardest of surfaces. On this planet, I don't think anything can protect against this. Anything but a glancing blow from this baby is a one hit kill. Four grenades per trooper, once you've fired, put in another grenade." he said and put the rifle away. "I'll let Scorch teach you how to use this one. Now, the DC-15s Side Arm Blaster."

Sev upholstered a pistol and handed it over to Naruto to let him get a feel of the weapon.

"This is the first weapon you will practice with. It's a weapon that makes sure that the troopers don't run around without anything to shoot people with. It runs with a quick charging battery. It never runs out of ammo, though after seven or eight consecutive shots, it needs to recharge. I have estimated that it takes about one recharge second per round. It has great precision but it's not as gory as I'd like it to be." he said making Naruto sweatdrop.

**LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--**

**ZnK: And I'm spent. That was pretty good, don't you think?**

**Razgriz: Really good. Now remember, people, review. It's like drugs to Zeno. You don't want to see him suffer, do you?**

**ZnK: Good old Razgriz. Always concerned for his friend's well being.**

**Razgriz: I'm not concerned for you. If you don't get any reviews, you'll give me a headache when you're whining to me about it.**

**ZnK: Cold... Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
